


Simple man

by JohnnyWinchester



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyWinchester/pseuds/JohnnyWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Had my heart totally broken this morning so I decided to write it out.</p><p>   Beth Greene has been in a committed  relationship with Daryl Dixon.He has told Rick how he feels about her ,but they both end up breaking his heart to million pieces . ENJOY! !!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple man

Daryl's POV:

My head is spinning. I can't breathe anymore.Maybe I should just end it and jump on a walker.I don't wanna feel anything anymore. I want it all to stop.I trusted people and I got fucked up again.It's as if I have a bad star or something.Maybe my dad was right.Maybe I'm just a piece of shit who doesn't deserve to be loved.Maybe I'm meant to be a nobody,a nothing. But how could they do this to me?After all we've been through. I'm just gonna leave the group and wander around alone.I'm alone so what's the difference. I won't have to see their faces . I can hear Beth approaching.I don't want her to see me crying.God it hurts. I feel like somebody ripped off my heart and stepped on it till it bled to its own death.

-"Daryl ,please,hear me out.We didn't mean for this to happen.I'm so,so sorry.I didn't feel anything.I regretted it the minute it was over.I swear I love you."She reached out to grab my arm,causing my anger to turn to tears.  
-"Since it meant nothing ,why did you let it happen ?why did you do this to me ?after everything I've done for you.I CHANGED FOR YOU.I BECAME A DIFFERENT GUY JUST SO THAT YOU'D FEEL GOOD AND LOVED.I GAVE UP ALL I WAS FOR YOU.AND YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH MY BEST FRIEND.I SAVED BOTH OF YOU MORE TIMES THAT I CAN COUNT .I JUMPED IN FRONT OF BULLETS ,IN FRONT OF WALKERS TO SAVE YOU AND THATS HOW YOU TREAT ME?"

-"Daryl, it just happened .We didn't plan it.We were talking and he kissed me."  
-"Yeah ,I now how it goes.I just thought that it'd be different with you.I was wrong.Again." 

Rick is standing there with his head hanging down.I can't even bring myself to face him.I want to punch his face till he loses all senses and at the same time I want to ask him why .

-"I'm sorry."He said while I passed right beside him.  
-"YOU'RE SORRY?YOU TOLD ME I'M YOUR BROTHER .YOU MADE ME FEEL LIKE FAMILY.LIKE I MATTERED. I guess I'm not a leader like you.I'm just a simple man.And ill carry on with that.I'm done changing. You deserve each other." I rushed out of the room ,trying to hide my teary eyes from everyone.Michonne ,Maggie and Glen all run before me. The girls hugged me while I cried it all out.I guess I won't be needing this wedding ring after all, I said,while giving it to Michonne.

-"Daryl,don't do anything crazy.Stay with us."  
-"I can't .It's too much.I'm done being their joke.They were supposed to be my family."  
Both Rick and Beth tried to explain to me what happened and how sorry they felt.No words would get through me, though.I packed my stuff,grabbed my crossbow, said my goodbyes and hit the road.Once more I was on my own.Like it's been all my life.


End file.
